Cats and Dogs The Return of Mr Tinkles
by Waldiedragon
Summary: This story is like a third installment to the movie series. Tinkles is at it again. What is he planning? World domination perhaps? Or is it revenge against the ones who locked him up? Or is it both? Diggs is assigned a new partner to investigate the disappearance of Butch on his latest mission. Catherine is assigned by MEOWS to help on the investigation.
1. Prologue

Cats and dogs

The Return of

Prologue

Paris, France

2200 hours

An orange cat was waiting, sitting in the roof of an old building. Then a black cat appeared from behind the orange one. "Oh gee you almost gave me a heart attack" the orange cat almost screamed "you must be Jackal right?"

"So you bring the package?" the black cat asked the orange one.

"Yeah don't get your nerves up I got it" the orange cat said as he handed him a little envelope with his paw.

"Perfect, the boss will be extremely happy" Jackal the black cat said as he looked at the envelope with a grin.

At the building next door a crouched Butch looked at the meeting with night vision goggles. "HQ I've got Jackal on sight" Butch said "and he's holding some kind of envelope. The drop took place"

"Okay find out where Jackal will take that envelope and then fetch and retrieve it" Lou said through the other side of the comm.

"Copy, over and out"

"Good luck Butch" Lou said.

Butch turned off his comm. He put on his goggles and zoomed in on Jackal at the roof of the other building.

"So who is your boss anyway?" the orange cat asked.

"Don't ask questions you don't wanna know the answer to?" Jackal said as he put the envelope in his backpack.

"Okay you don't have to be so cryptic, gee" the orange cat said as he turned to leave. He jumped to the fire escape stairs and left.

Jackal looked at the horizon; he saw the Eiffel tower and gave just the hint of a smile. As Jackal stretched his paws a knife spat out of his left paw and went straight to the other building. Butch crouched just as the knife passed by his head. He then lifted his head "Just in the nick of time" he said looking at the knife.

"Let's see if you can catch me Butch" Jackal said as he started to run. "What?" Butch looked back. Jackal threw himself off the building and as he was falling wings sprat out of his backpack.

"Oh no you don't" Butch said as he opened his jetpack and flew off. "HQ Jackal is on the run, I'm in pursuit"

"What? How? Were you compromised?" Lou asked preoccupied.

"Somehow Jackal knew I was onto him"

Jackal flew to the top of a building and quickly hid his wings and ran.

"Sorry Lou gotta land I'll check in later"

"Be careful Butch"

"Copy" Butch landed. His jetpack turned off. "There's nowhere to run Jackal" Butch said as he walked slowly towards an entrance door. He entered slowly, walking with a steady pace. There were no lights inside the building. When he got inside he noticed he was walking through a cat rail. Below there was nothing but air.

"Wow the great Butch coming to arrest me?" Jackal mocked.

Butch quickly looked back. Nothing was there. Jackal's voice was heard with an echo.

"I'm not there" Jackal said.

"Show yourself cat" Butch demanded. He put on his night goggles. He looked everywhere in the building but Jackal was nowhere to be seen. Then a clawed paw extended from the roof where Butch was. Jackal grinned. When Jackal threw himself to scratch Butch, the Anatolian Shepherd quickly dodged and turned to face Jackal.

"Hey there Butch" Jackal said in a position ready to fight.

"How do you know my name?" Butch asked.

"I know a lot of things about you" Jackal smiled.

"Where is Tinkles?" Butch angered.

"You're in no position to ask, when I'm your prisoner then you can ask me" Jackal said sarcastically.

"Let's go then hotshot" and with that Butch ran towards Jackal and Jackal towards Butch. Jackal jumped and scratched Butch's back. Butch complained but threw a back kick and hit Jackal in the back.

"Nice one" Jackal complimented. Butch turned to face Jackal in fighting position. "But what about this one" Jackal started to run and he jumped to a rail and then zigzagged between rails. He did this so fast that by the time Butch reacted a kick was already in his face. Butch fell to the floor. "You're not as quick as you used to be, old dog"

Butch saw Jackal's paws as he looked up

"It's about time you got here" Jackal said to an unknown figure. Butch stood up and looked at the unknown figure "Huh? You? So that's how Jackal knew I was onto him. You sneaky…" a sleeping dart interrupted Butch's speech. He fell to the floor.

"Poor mutt didn't even know what he was getting into" Jackal said as Butch finally closed his eyes. "Sleeping time little doggy" Jackal mocked.

"Butch, Butch you okay" Lou asked concerned through the comm "Butch"


	2. Chapter 1 The mission

Chapter one

The Mission should you choose to accept it…

San Francisco

Shane Residence

1200 hours

Shane, Diggs's cop partner and now owner, stood in front of the barbecue cooking some sirloin steaks. "Hmm something smells good" Shane's wife said coming up behind him. "Oh hey honey yeah they're almost done" Shane said.

A black nose smelled the air "Ahh yeah they're almost done alright" a laid down German shepherd said "my man Shane sure knows how to handle that meat converter thing." Diggs lay down beside the sleeping one-year old baby in his stroller.

"Diggs, want some buddy?" Shane asked while moving the steaks to a large plate.

"Oh ho you don't have to ask me twice" Diggs stood up and ran towards his master. When he got to Shane he sat. Shane sliced a little piece of meat and showed it to Diggs "Here you go buddy" and threw the sliced meat. Diggs saw it fly right in front of his eyes. He let out his tongue and jumped. He grabbed the piece of meat in midair. "Wow atta boy Diggs" Shane gasped

"Hey go get this ball boy" Shane grabbed a softball and threw it. Diggs studied the ball's course following it with his eyes until its landing beside a tree "Hmm you're mine ball" Diggs ran as fast as he could towards the ball. He grabbed it with his mouth and stopped a little further "Oh yeah."

"What a pointless activity" he heard Catherine's voice in his head recalling what she said on the ferry a year ago about fetch. "Catherine hehe I hope you're okay" he said as he dropped the ball.

The bushes in front of Diggs moved. "Huh? Who's there? Show yourself?" he said in fighting stance. Beside his right side squishy sounds could be heard. He looked beside him and he saw a squirrel walking over to his dog house.

"Oh HQ" he looked back at his family. Shane was sitting down on the table having his baby in the middle between him and his wife. "Oh man" he ran towards his dog house and entered it.

The squirrel turned to face Diggs "Your mission agent Diggs should you choose to accept it will be revealed at HQ. This squirrel will self-destruct but first a little dance" the squirrel started dancing hip hop. It threw itself on the floor and started giving kicks "Oh gee not this again" Diggs said frustrated. The squirrel stood up "Okay I'm done" the squirrel exploded.

Diggs pushed a board. The floor went down and he got seated to a turbo charged mobile. The mobile quickly fired away. "Wohoo, I'll never get tired of this" Diggs shouted.

The mobile quickly stopped at the port. Diggs climbed down. At the entrance door of D.O.G HQ he stopped "Breath required for identification" an automated voice said.

Diggs let out his breath to a little hole in the computer "Welcome Agent Diggs" the computer said as the doors opened "Please get a mint" the computer said.

Diggs walked "Hey there Diggs" a terrier greeted Diggs "Hey there Ter looking good." He stopped in the middle of the large room where all agents where walking.

"Diggs" Lou shouted from the second floor. Diggs looked up. Lou commanded him with a gesture to come to his office.

All the windows from the office closed. "Um Lou what are you doing?" Diggs asked concerned.

"I can trust you right Diggs?" Lou asked as he closed the last curtain.

"Um yes sir when have I let you down?" Diggs reassured.

"I can't believe this" Lou said as he sat in his office chair.

"Sir what's wrong? Is it that Tinkles again?" Diggs angered.

"Yes it's him but there's also something else"

"Oh no not Kitty Galore too?"

"Butch is missing"

"What? How did…? What Happened?"

"He was on a mission in France investigating where Mr. Tinkles was and what he was planning" Lou explained.

"So then what happened?" Diggs asked in desperation.

"Then he encountered one of the top feline assassins in the world" Lou said as a screen popped up from beside them. It showed Jackal on various photos across the world. "Meet Jackal. He may look not so tough but he has taken out dogs twice his size with only his paw."

"His paw? That's an exaggeration right?"

Lou looked at Diggs seriously. "Oh right sorry" Diggs said.

"We think he was employed by Mr. Tinkles to gather some information for his next attack which we don't know yet what it is. Butch was on the verge of discovering what Tinkles was planning but then he got bested by Jackal"

"Butch wouldn't let himself be beaten up by a cat" Diggs said sure of himself.

"It wouldn't have happened if a mole didn't infiltrate HQ"

"A mole? But we could have seen a cat infiltrate HQ from miles away"

"I didn't say it was a cat" Lou said frustrated "This may have happened only once or twice in our lifetime. A dog has turned."

"From inside HQ how's that even possible?"

"That's why I'm assigning you to go to France and investigate what happened to Butch and what is Tinkles planning?"

"Whoa France's a long way isn't it?"

"Don't worry I've got a mobile that will take you right to the heart of France"

"Awesome let's go get Butch"

"Hey listen before you go, I've asked one of the operatives from France to help you on the investigation. He will greet you upon your arrival"

"I though you said there was a mole in HQ"

"Yes inside HQ feeding information to Tinkles but this operative is in France and I trust him" Lou said as he got closer to Diggs.

"Oh man okay but my partner is still Butch right?"

"Yes he will just be there to help you"

"Okay let's go kick some cat fur" Diggs said excited "Butch here I come" he said as he walked out of the office. The curtains opened.

"Follow me" Lou said.


	3. Chapter 2 From France with Love

**Hi everyone sorry for the delay of this chapter but finally finished it. Hope you like it.**

Chapter two

From France with Love

"Hey Lou what about my family?" Diggs asked as he followed the beagle.

"Oh yeah about that, we sent a replacement for you"

"A replacement?" Diggs opened his eyes.

"Just for the day until you come back" Lou stopped.

"Oh okay at least they won't be worried about me" Diggs exhaled.

"Peek prepare Diggs for the mobile"

Diggs looked around. He didn't see Peek anywhere. Then part of the white wall came out. "Whoa what the" Diggs jumped. The white figure morphed into Peek "I introduce you the Chameleon three thousand"

"Um what's a chameleon three thousand?" Diggs asked.

"Latest camouflage technology"

"That's totally spyish haha" Diggs said.

"Okay Peek give him one of those he'll need it" Lou demanded.

"How's it work" Diggs asked.

"Oh it's embedded in your collar along with the other stuff" Peek said matter-of-factly.

"Really I've had it all this time?" Diggs asked looking at his collar around his neck.

"Standard issue on all new collar models. They were given three months ago weren't you at the briefing?"

"Oh yeah sort of" Diggs evaded.

"Okay Diggs let's get you on the mobile and onto France so you can meet the operative in" Lou rushed.

Diggs and Lou both walked over to a giant port. Above the port there were flickers of light moving in all directions. "Those are all the mobiles traveling around the world" Lou explained.

"Wow I've never been here before" Diggs said in awe.

"So you gonna go or what?" Lou pointed at a big mobile at the center of the room.

"Yeah, Butch here I come" Diggs said.

Diggs mounted on the mobile. It automatically closed and put on the seatbelt "Diggs remember this mission requires stealth, it's a rescue mission when you come back with Butch then we figure out what to do with Tinkles" Lou ordered.

"Don't worry chief stealth is my middle name" Diggs screamed.

"You don't have to scream I can hear you just fine"

"Oh"

"Go and bring Butch home"

"France here I come"

And with that Diggs accelerated and went away with a boost. "Wooohooo" Diggs screamed all the way. He went as fast as he could. The tube went on and on, going as fast as it could. Diggs couldn't see anything outside just pure blackness.

He put on the radio "And tonight we're gonna have Jamy as our guest..." the radio guy said before Diggs cut him off.

"Unbelievable no music well I guess it's boring time until I get there" Diggs closed his eyes."

"Thirty seconds for arrival" the computer said.

"What? Already? Wow that was fast"

The mobile stopped. Diggs got ejected "Whoa what the" some closet doors opened. Diggs was inside a walk-in closet. He looked outside. There appeared to be no one on the living room. The room was smelly "Oh man what's that smell?" Diggs said almost about to sneeze. He straightened his nose.

Diggs stood in the living room. From behind him a French Poodle came. "Hmm" Diggs quickly turned "Oh" he said surprised "You must the agent I'm supposed to meet" he looked at the poodle. The dog was well trimmed and a good body "Wow they didn't tell me that the agent in France was a female" Diggs blushed.

"I'm not, I'm a male" a deep masculine voice said.

"Whoa what the…" Diggs jumped and his face turned angry "Oh my dog"

"Don't worry kid it happens more than you know" the poodle said.

"Okay um this is awkward" Diggs looked down.

"Leave it in the past, I'm agent F. Poodle"

"So you're the contact then"

"Yes, my instructions are to show and tell you what Butch was doing and then you take it from there" Poodle instructed.

"Um okay then Poodle take it away" Diggs still felt weird about before and couldn't look Poodle in the eye.


	4. Chapter 3 The Interrogation

Hi sorry for the long wait of chapter 3 I'm also working on a novel plus several short stories plus college homework but finally some time off so without further ado here is chapter 3 sorry again for taking so long

Chapter 3

The Interrogation

Butch opened his eyes. He looked around and saw nothing but blackness. "Where am I?" he asked aloud waiting for someone to respond but nothing. "Hello is anybody there?" he tried to move but couldn't. The lights turned on. He saw himself strapped to a metal table sideways.

Some cats with lab coats entered the room. The room was large. It had two floors and Butch was on the middle like he was an exhibit for everyone to look at. "Who are you?" Butch asked astonished "What are you doing?"

The cats said nothing, they only took out bags full of medical equipment. Butch saw needles, scalpels, scissors and every other medical equipment you could think off "What are you gonna do to me?" One cat looked at him and chuckled while holding a needle.

"Well well if it ain't the famous Butch" a voice said from upstairs.

"Huh I know that voice" Butch looked up.

The shadow of the cat that talked formed on the ceiling as he walked nearer into Butch's view. "My my you're getting old agent" the light formed the figure of Mr. Tinkles, the white persian cat.

"Tinkles" Butch screamed "what are you up to?"

"Oh this feels familiar" Tinkles said "Oh yes we've been in this situation before but this time you're the one that's strapped and I'm the one asking the questions."

"Tell him boss" Calico screamed from behind Tinkles.

"I'm trying to give an evil speech here, don't interrupt again" Tinkles whispered "And so my dear Butch just to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here."

"You dognapped me."

"Yes that part I know I arranged it."

"I know what you're planning Tinkles I heard it from your cat Jackal himself."

"Oh really?"

"Yes" Butch said assured "HQ caught my signal and probably sent someone over by now."

"Oh you mean your pal, that loudmouth German Shepperd?"

"What? Diggs?" Butch's eyes opened.

"Yes him. I know he's the one they sent."

"But how?" Butch looked to the floor "unless..."

"A dog betrayed you? Well that answers your question. Jackal knew you were watching him, the whole thing was a charade to get _you_ Butch."

"Me? Why?"

"Well if you knew my plans like you said, you would know wouldn't you but oh dear you don't know, I don't want to spoil my plans to you just yet" Tinkles looked at the cats "Boys the laser."

A machine holding a pistol came down from the roof. The pistol pointed right at Butch's table as a red laser shot. The laser slowly went through the table "You expect me to talk?" Butch asked looking for a way out.

"No agent Butch I expect you to sleep" Tinkles mocked.

The cat that chuckled put the needle in Butch's thighs "Hey what the" he said surprised and then his head fell down.

Tinkles walked back to his office on the second floor "And now the next phase of my plan ha-ha."

"Is getting my revenge" a cat said from within Tinkles's office.

Tinkles started back a little scared "Oh it's just you Kitty who else could it be?"

"You promised me to get revenge on all of them. they humiliated me in public" Kitty Galore said frustrated.

"All in due time my dear Kitty, my plan will work if we want to rule the world and exterminate dogs we must first attack their defenses."

"Yes you told me."

"You and I will rule the world together."

As soon as they approached noses "Boss" Calico urged.

"I'm busy can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" Tinkles looked back menacingly.

"Sorry sir I just heard from our dog, everything is in place for Diggs."

"Good, send Jackal after him."

Calico left. "My plan to rule the world is but at my paws at last" Tinkles said.

"And mine Tinkles" Kitty said "Without me this plan would've never occured to you."

"Ha-ha- Cats rule."


	5. Chapter 4 Meet Trim

Chapter 4

Meet Trim

"Well Diggs we're gonna go see Trim, he's a golden retriever and he knows this city better than anyone, even better than myself" Poodle said as they approached the main door of the hotel they were in.

"Who's he?" Diggs asked.

"Anything you need anywhere you need it he's the one to talk too, he's my contact here, I trust him completely and already briefed him on the situation."

"Um Poodle if we go outside alone we lose our cover."

"Don't worry that's fixed" Poodle opened a door beside him resembling damaged mail boxes. He took out two backpacks "Here put this on."

"Wow cool I didn't see that one coming." Diggs said amazed and picked up the backpack "Why aren't there any humans here?"

"Because they're all asleep, it's still night here you know, helps with the stealth situation." Poodle said like Diggs already knew.

`"Oh yeah I knew that" Diggs said to act smart. "So what are the backpacks for then?"

Poodle put on his and pulled a cord. The backpack opened and a balloon inflated really quick and took the form of a human. The fake human held a leash that went to Poodle's neck collar.

"Whoa didn't see that one coming either" Diggs said excitedly and pulled his cord. Another human balloon inflated. A little girl balloon "Hey a little girl." Poodle's human was a man.

"What?" he asked Diggs "These are father and daughter walking their dogs before the sun comes up, the perfect cover. And since its night they won't seem like inflated balloons."

"But they are inflated balloons" Diggs corrected.

"I know but like I said since its dark out people won't notice, why? What's the problem?"

"I thought you were gonna pull a jetpack and fly us there" Diggs said thoughtfully.

"Too risky, these are stealthier and won't draw too much attention."

They opened the door and walked out. The inflated human balloons had wheels beneath their feet. Diggs and Poodle walked pretending that their humans walked them. The city of Paris was as lighted that it felt that it was already daylight "So much light" Diggs finally broke silence.

"If you wanna talk, lower your volume someone might hear you" Poodle said lowly.

"Right sorry" Diggs said in a low voice as well "so agent Poodle how did you become an agent?"

"Long story" Poodle said trying to evade the question "and a rather short walk."

"Um okay you wouldn't believe how I became an agent" Diggs laughed.

"I know all about it agent Diggs" Poodle replied.

"Oh um okay" Diggs looked away "why won't you talk?"

"Because someone might hear us, I told you, you're talking too much, be silent until we get there, is not that far."

"Okay you don't have to be such a party pooper" Diggs looked at the road.

The next moments were of complete silence. Both Diggs and Poodle walked without talking. Poodle walked without a grin but Diggs felt extremely uncomfortable in this silence. He looked everywhere in desperation.

"Would you get ahold of yourself agent?" Poodle demanded "We're almost there."

"Sorry I guess being alone in complete silence in the kennels did a number on me."

"Well get over it not every mission you go too is fights and explosions, sometimes you have to do stake-outs and those last a million years."

"And here I thought Butch was boring."

They walked over the sidewalk of a bridge, then through a town. It took them fifteen minutes to get to an abandoned old building. Poodle pushed the doors open. "We're here" Poodle said. The doors closed and both balloons got into the backpacks. "Woo what a ride huh Diggs" Poodle said excitedly.

"Uh huh yeah" Diggs pretended to be excited.

A golden retriever appeared from down the hall of the dark building. "Poodle my man" Trim said.

"Trim you're here" Poodle replied. They both met face to face.

"Where else could I be?" Trim said.

"Hey listen Diggs this here is Trim, he was Butch's last contact" Poodle said.

"Oh so you're the famous Diggs" Trim approached Diggs.

"Um yeah that's me" Diggs said "So you were the one that Butch met before he got dognapped."

"That's me yes" Trim said "But I didn't dognap him if that's what you're inferring."

"Oh no I didn't infer anything" Diggs said.

"Come on Diggs you don't really suspect Trim here, Butch Jackal got the best of him."

"That I need to see it to believe it" Diggs said.

"Alright Poodle, Diggs has the right to think that. I was the last to talk to Butch" Trim said "I hate cats just as much as you; we're all on the same team here."

"Alright so where did you send Butch?" Diggs asked.

"To a warehouse owned by Doggie Corp."

"What's that?" Diggs asked.

"A company that sells dog food" Trim said "but don't get too hungry, the company's a front and is really owned by Tinkles according to my sources. That's all I know."

"Where is this warehouse?" Diggs asked in a hurry.

"About three blocks from here. You'll know when you get there" Trim answered.

"Is worth a look to see what Tinkles is planning" Poodle said "Thanks Trim we'll be in touch."

Trim went back down the hallway.

"Where's he going?" Diggs asked.

"He's not a field agent just a lab geek working for us" Poodle said.

"Oh okay let's check out that warehouse" Diggs started to run.

"Hey hey remember stealth" Poodle said while pointing at the backpacks.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me."


	6. Chapter 5 Thank God for Catherine

Chapter 5

Thank God for Catherine

The sun was rising. Both Diggs and Poodle walked with their inflated humans from Trim's place across the streets of Paris. They walked for it seemed like hours. Diggs's eyes were closing "Oh how much further?" he asked in desperate need of an answer.

"Keep your head up we're almost there."

"I thought Trim said it was three blocks away."

"Yes and three blocks we have passed, we should see the warehouse any minute now" Poodle reassured a sleepy Diggs.

After a few more minutes Poodle saw atop a building a sign that read _Doggie Corp_. "Hey Diggs I think that's the warehouse. Daylight had broken, the balloons were visible now.

"Finally let's go before someone sees us with balloons on our backs" Diggs said as they both ran to the entrance of the warehouse and put the balloons away. They opened the doors. A wind quickly passed by Diggs's back. He looked back and saw shadows that quickly dissipated in the building.

"Diggs come on before someone sees us" Poodle said.

Diggs closed the doors and ran towards Poodle "I thought I saw something."

The warehouse contained a lot of boxes but there were no employees in sight. "Hey cool there's no one" Diggs said.

"What did you expect, it's a Sunday" Poodle said as he started to walk towards the boxes "we need to examine what's inside these boxes."

"Do you think Tinkles is planting some kind of chemical in dog food?" Diggs asked preoccupied.

"That's what we wanna check out. This is the last place Butch came before they dognapped him" Poodle said as he studied the warehouse. It looked abandoned.

"Hmm this place looks like it hasn't been used in a while" Diggs observed as he saw cobwebs in the boxes. Poodle looked at him. "Trim told us that this place was in use right? It looks as it hasn't been used in months"

Poodle looked up. He saw a cat jumping from the second floor with his sharpened claws about to grab hold of Diggs. He pushed Diggs aside and the cat touched the floor and ran away. "Whoa what the..." Diggs said without realizing what had happened.

"A cat was about to sharpen his claws with you"

"Wha… Wow thanks. Where are you cat? Show yourself" Diggs growled.

"Well well" a black cat came up from behind them. They both turned and growled.

"Attacking from the back huh, typical of a cat" Diggs said.

"Don't take it personal, it's just business" the black cat said.

"Wait I know who you are" Diggs recognized the cat. He remembered a photo he saw back at D.O.G HQ. "You're Jackal"

"In the flesh" he bowed.

"There's two of us and one of you" Diggs said.

"Oh?" two cats appeared from behind Jackal. He looked at them both "Correction, there's three of us and one and a half of you if you count the lady dog"

Poodle growled more furiously.

"Boys bring me their furs" Jackal said as he cleaned his claws. The other two cats stepped forward and ran towards Poodle and Diggs.

"Get ready Diggs" Poodle said.

"I was born ready" Diggs said.

The two cats jumped and as they were about to hit Diggs and Poodle in the face, they dropped to the floor knocked out. Diggs and Poodle both tried to punch but saw that the cats were already on the floor. Jackal looked back preoccupied "What happened?" Jackal asked. Both Diggs and Poodle looked at each other. From behind them both a cat jumped and appeared in front of them "I happened Jackal" a recognizable female voice said.

Diggs looked at the cat in front of him. The cat looked back at him. It was Catherine. She smiled and turned to look at Jackal. "Well well Catherine long time no see" Jackal chuckled.

"Another cat?" Poodle asked.

"Wait you're not a female?" Jackal asked Poodle.

"This cat's a friend" Diggs said to Poodle.

"With M.E.O.W.S" she said to Poodle.

"Oh cool" Poodle said then turned his head back top Jackal.

"Wait you two know each other?" Diggs asked.

"Unfortunately, we used to date" Catherine said.

Diggs felt his rage about to explode.

"Used to date? Catherine you're being modest. We used to be more than dates" Jackal said.

"Enough Jackal, you and I are done" Catherine said.

"Ah but Catherine"

"You heard Catherine Jackal she said enough" Diggs growled stronger.

"It's three against one" Catherine said.

Jackal looked angrily at the three of them and then he seemed to remember something and smiled "I'll see you all at a later date au revoir" and he quickly ran through a window and sprat out wings just like Catherine. Catherine ran to the window and threw what looked like a rock.

"Come on Catherine we'll hit him harder with bigger rocks" Diggs said.

"I didn't throw him a rock, I threw a transmitter and it seemed to work. He'll lead us right to where Tinkles is"

"Oh wow cool didn't think of that" Diggs said. "So Catherine how've you been? It's been a while that I haven't seen you"

"Oh you know here and there" she said looking down.

"What's wrong?" Diggs asked.

"Catch up later we need to start moving before we lose the signal" Poodle said.

"He's right" Catherine said. "But how are we gonna move in the daylight without attracting attention?"

"I know" Diggs remembered "we can use my Chameleon three thousand. That way we'll be invisible and could move with ease without being watched by spies"

"You have one of those?" Poodle asked in astonishment.

"Yeah I just said"

"Sure give the rookie a Chameleon three thousand and give the veteran a telescope"

"Why would they give you a telescope?" Catherine asked.

"Hello the older I get the blinder I get"

"Stop being such a crybaby and come on" Diggs said.

Poodle sighed and went with Catherine and Diggs.


	7. Chapter 6 Follow Jackal

Chapter Six

Follow Jackal

"Okay here we go" Digs said. They were right in the middle of the factory. Nothing happened.

"We're not gettin any younger" Poodle said.

"What are we waitin for Diggs" Catherine said.

"Is it on the push of a button or something?" he said searching his backpack.

"You're tellin me you don't know how to work the Chameleon?" Catherine sighed.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere" he said searching buttons. Then he hit a big red one. Electricity passed by them "Should've figure it would be the big red button" he said between shocks of electricity. Then it stopped.

"That's it?" Catherine asked.

"Wait look at us" Poodle said. When they looked at themselves they were the color of the floor. They couldn't distinguish themselves.

"Perfect let's go before the signal dies" Catherine said.

They started running without problem. No person saw them. They just turned into the form or color of everything they ran across. Some people looked at the walls thinking they had saw something move. They ran through the street and alleyways following the signal. Jackal flew high enough so if someone saw him they would think it was a bird. As Diggs ran, his backpack belt hit a button. Opera started playing.

"What's that noise?" Catherine said.

"I don't know some kind of music box" Diggs said.

"O sole mio" the voice sang.

The music passed by the people like a car with loud music. People looked around looking for the music.

"Turn the music off" Poodle said.

"Come on Diggs Jackal will spot us for sure with that music" Catherine said.

"Come on let me help you" Poodle said as they stopped.

Poodle hit a button and the music stopped. "Oh thanks I don't know how that got there" Diggs said. "Peek must be an Opera fan huh?"

"Come on or we're gonna lose Jackal" Catherine said as she started running again. Poodle and Diggs followed her.

They kept running still seeing Jackal up in the sky. Catherine sighed when they hadn't lost him or better he hadn't spotted them yet. He flew and flew when he started to lower his altitude.

"I think he's landing" Catherine said.

He landed on top of an old factory a few miles away from them. He looked like a distant bird.

"Come on we know where Tinkles is now" Diggs said. "Butch here we come."


	8. Chapter 7 Butch

Chapter 7

Butch

Catherine, Poodle and Diggs ran toward the old factory. Electricity hit them again "Not this again" Diggs said. They stopped. They were them again. The shudder stopped. "What happened?"

"Maybe it stopped working" Catherine said. "At least we know where Butch is come on."

"Are they coming?" Tinkles asked.

"As planned Tinkles" Jackal said. "That dog of yours is not bad after all well in the bad sense."

"Is Butch ready for departure?" Tinkles asked holding his paws together.

"As requested" Jackal answered.

"Good."

Jackal left the room. Tinkles kept looking outside the window. He could see the whole factory from up there. His daydreaming was interrupted by a screeching sound. He looked around "Calico if you're playing games I swear I will let the piranhas eat you." Then in front of him it appeared. The ugliest thing he ever saw: a white mouse. "Oh dinner is served."

The mouse looked at Tinkles. It screeched and started to run. "Help me" it said.

"Stop running" Tinkles screamed as he trashed the office chasing the mouse. The mouse reached the door and turned around trembling. "Nowhere to go mouse except my mouth" Tinkles licked his lips.

"Tinkles stop" Pussy Galore commanded.

"Huh?" he looked at Pussy standing in window like she had jumped from somewhere to reach it.

"No one I mean no one eats Scrumptious but me. He's mine" she threatened. She narrowed her eyes while looking at Tinkles.

"You forget dear I'm the boss and I eat what I like whenever I like."

"Not this mouse you don't" she jumped down. She stood in front of Tinkles. Two great mastermind cats gazed at each other in what looked like a Mexican standoff. "Remember we're in this together."

Tinkles and Pussy both looked intently on one another. "It's not good having two commanders in charge" he backed down. "And by the way didn't you tell me this mouse betrayed you?"

"Oh no he didn't betray me" Pussy said softly. "He scarred me."

Scrumptious looked everywhere for an exit. Then at the top he saw a little hole in one of the walls. He quickly ran toward it. "Where do you think you're going little mouse?" Tinkles said.

"Oh Scrumptious where are you going?" Pussy said. "I just wanna hold you again in my paws." She ran behind the mouse. "Come to mommy little Scrumptious" she said motherly.

Scrumptious jumped through the hole as her paws were just about to grab him. She crashed in the wall. At the other side Scrumptious sighed and ran away. Pussy screeched and jumped back to where Tinkles was.

"That's one clever mouse" Tinkles said.

"Don't say another word Tinkles" Pussy screamed.

"Nobody screams at me" Tinkles said but nobody heard him. Pussy had already jumped out the window. He lifted his paws in anger "you can't have two masterminds working together."

Diggs, Catherine and Poodle reached the old factory. "Okay guys we're here" Catherine said. They were walking toward a back exit door. "Through here will be safest." They opened the door. Catherine put on some goggles and scanned the room for heat signature. No warm bodies were inside. "Okay we're clear."

"Cool gadget" Diggs said.

"Come on let's go in" Poodle said.

They went in and quietly closed the door. The room was dark. In front of them lay a door sparkling light from the other side. They ran toward it and quickly opened it. The light blinded them. When they rubbed their eyes what they saw was something out of this world. A brightly lit room held Butch in chains in the middle.

"Butch" Diggs said. "I never thought I would say this but I missed you."

"Diggs, Catherine what are you doing here?" Butch said.

"We're rescuing you silly" Catherine said.

"Hold tight I'll use my laser to break your chains" Diggs said.

"Hmm this was too easy. There were no bodyguards or anything with you or outside" Catherine said.

"Tinkles is a fool, that's what it is" Diggs said as the chains broke.

"Hey where's Poodle?" Catherine asked.

"Right behind you isn't he?" Diggs said.

No one was behind Catherine.

"What you came in Poodle. He was the one that set me up" Butch said.

The door where they came in closed tight. "What?" Catherine went to the door and tried to open it.

"You mean Poodle was working for Tinkles all along?" Diggs said.

"Yeah it surprised me too" Butch said.

"So that's how Jackal knew where you were Diggs. Poodle was the spy for the cats. It was all a trap" Catherine said coming back.

"I can't believe it" Diggs said. "That cat lovin dog."

"Greetings spy dogs and cat" Tinkles said over an intercom. "You're probably wondering how you let yourselves get fooled by a dog. Well let me tell you it took a little convincing to believe he was on our side but he gained my trust when he procure Butch for us. You see just like us he was outcast of his own species well I'll let him tell you the story if you see him again.

I'm going to give you only one choice, to walk away and don't disturb my plans."

"That's never gonna happen Tinkles" Diggs said.

"You've rescued your friend wasn't that the mission?" Tinkles asked.

The door was tight shut opened. An army of mice came in from the door.

"Come on Tinkles mice don't scare us" Diggs said.

"These aren't ordinary mice, dog" Tinkles said. "Careful if you touch one of them, you may get dreamy ha ha ha." the intercom turned off.

"They have hallucinogen gas in their backpacks" Catherine said. All the mice had backpacks. "If we touch one of them they blow gas."

"What are we gonna do?" Diggs asked walking back.

"Or maybe allergy serums. I recognize these mice from time ago" Butch said. "It was my first mission with Lou. We stopped Tinkles from spreading allergies to humans. I didn't know he still had a few of those mice left."

"Well if is allergies to humans it won't hurt us right?" Catherine said.

"I don't know. I never tasted it. There's just one way to find out" Butch said.


End file.
